It's for everyone
by Luigenius
Summary: Luigi had an alibi. But he couldn't say what it was. It would disgrace his family, and the royal family. For the entire Mushroom Kingdom, he kept silent. A song-fic, based off the song "Over The Hills and Far Away." Rated T just in case.


_Authors note: So, I've never completed a fan-fic before, so I thought I'd do a quick song-fic and put my name on the board. Plus, I like the song. ;) enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own "Mario" or "Over the Hills and Far Away." They ain't mine. K, just thought you should know. ;) I can't remember who originally wrote Over The Hills and Far Away, but it wasn't me. I think it was Gary Parrish or Led Zepplin. Enjoy the story!

**Over the Hills and Far Away.**

_**They came for him one winter's night.  
Arrested, he was bound.  
They said there'd been a robbery,  
his pistol had been found.**_

_*Knock Knock*_

. . .

_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* _

'What could anyone want at this hour?' Luigi thought in his bed. 'I was already up late.' Luigi looked at the clock on the wall.

"4:15?" he mumbled to himself, "Why's someone here at this hour?"

Luigi was in pajamas, so he quickly put a shirt on. All the while the knocking continued. He could hear someone yelling at him behind the door, but he wasn't sure who it was or what they were yelling.

Luigi yawned as he opened his door. 'This had better be important' he thought.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Luigi asked looking at the four toads in front of him. Toads with guns and handcuffs were at his door. Each of them were in a uniform. Luigi was sure these were police-toads.

"Are you Luigi Mario?" The first police-toad asked Luigi.

"Yes, that's me." Luigi responded confused. "What's going on here?"

"There was a robbery at Club 64 tonight. The bartender was working late, cleaning up shop and an unknown assailant burst in. The robber had a pistol and shot the bartender in the leg. He then cleaned out the cash register."

Luigi looked confused. "Well, that sucks. . .but what does that have to do with me?" Luigi asked.

The police toad hesitated before answering. . .

"The gun. . ."

Luigi waited. . . "Yes?"

The police toad took a deep breath.

"The gun was registered to you."

**They marched him to the station house,  
he waited for the dawn.  
And as they led him to the dock,  
he knew that he'd been wronged.**

"Alright, tell me what happened young'n." E. Gadd talked to Luigi. E. Gadd had some law experience in his youth, and so he told Luigi he'd represent him.

Luigi thought hard. "I. . .I didn't rob the place and shoot that guy. . .I'm telling you. . .I didn't do it!" Luigi's shock was apparent.

"I know you didn't, so why don't you tell me you were doing at the time?" E. gadd asked

"What time was the robbery? Luigi asked the professor.

"Them police toads are sayin' 'bout midnight, maybe a half-hour before that.

Luigi froze.

"Did. . .did you say. . .midnight?" Luigi asked.

"About then. Why?" E. Gadd asked.

"I. . .I don't have an alibi."

"What?" E. Gadd asked. "Nothing? No alibi whatsoever?"

"I. . .I was at home sleeping."

E. Gadd gave a look of horror. "That's it? How am I supposed to go to court with you and tell the judge that even though your gun was found, the bartender says he saw someone who looked like you, and you have no alibi, that you aren't guilty?"

"Well, none of that's proof." Luigi answered.

"The bartender says it was you who robbed and shot him. That combined with the fact it was your gun, and you'll be gone for ten years"

**"You stand accused of robbery,"  
he heard the bailiff say.  
He knew without an alibi,  
tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom.**

"And how does the defense plead?" The Pianta judge asked E. Gadd.

E. Gadd gulped.

"We plead Not Guilty yur honor."

"I see. Court will re-convene next week."

Luigi and E. Gadd walked to the court hall. Peach had put up the money for Luigi's bail. Outside, he saw Peach and his brother, Mario. The two had married over a year ago.

"We're gonna figure this out bro." Mario said. "I'm already working hard to figure out what happened." Peach nodded silently.

"Thanks brother." Luigi asked hugging his brother. "Hey, will you get me a hot dog at that stand over there? Luigi pleaded with his brother.

"Of course. Anything for you." Mario asked. He went over to the hot dog stand to purchase a few dogs.

"I'd better go work on my defense. I'll search for clues for you Luigi." E. Gadd said to his client. Luigi thanked him.

That left just Luigi and Peach.

Their was an awkward silence for a moment. Until Peach finally spoke up.

"I'm. . .I'm going to tell E. Gadd."

"No!" Luigi quickly stopped her. "Don't do that. You. . .you can't!"

"Luigi, I have to! We can't let you go to prison for something you didn't do."

"It. . .it'd be better. We can't let them know about. . ."

"Here we go!" Mario said coming back with the hot dogs. Luigi and Peach both stopped their conversation and ate the hot dogs. Luigi knew that this would be the last hot dog he'd taste for a long time. . .

**Over the hills and far away,  
for ten long years he'll count the days.  
Over the mountains and the seas,  
a prisoner's life for him there'll be.**

"So, where were you?" E. Gadd asked Luigi again.

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked. "I already told you, I was sleeping."

"Now tell me the truth. At 15 minutes past midnight, a car that sped through a traffic light in Toad Town. The camera took a picture of the car. Guess what? You were seen in the picture on the sidewalk walking home. So I know you weren't sleeping."

Luigi gulped. "Is. . .is the prosecution going to bring this photo up in court tomorrow?"

E. Gadd nodded. "This is what the judge is going to convict you with. Now tell me where you were."

**He knew that it would cost him dear,  
but yet he dare not say.  
Where he had been that fateful night,  
a secret it must stay.  
He had to fight back tears of rage.  
His heartbeat like a drum.**

At this point Luigi was starting to sob. His fake alibi was gone. He hadn't done it, but could he really betray his brother? It wasn't fair to Mario.

"Okay. I was. . ." Luigi started. Just then, a thought flashed through his mind. The thought of how happy Mario was on his and Peach's wedding day. The thought of how he smiled every time he talked about her.

"I. . .I was"

**For with the wife of his best friend,  
he spent his final night of freedom.**

"Robbing Club 64" Luigi answered through tears. To protect the ones he loved, he sealed his own fate.

**Over the hills and far away,  
he swears he will return one day.  
Far from the mountains and the seas,  
back in her arms he swear he'll be.  
Over the hills and far away.**

**Over the hills and, over the hills and,  
over the hills and far away.**

"We. . .we're going to change our plea to 'guilty'" E. Gadd told the judge. The courtroom roared with noise.

Luigi looked over at his friend. E. Gadd had tears in his eyes as he said the words. Luigi turned around. He looked at his brother and Peach. Mario was just in shock. Peach was sobbing.

'it's for the best' he thought. He barely heard the judge's sentence.

"10 years!" The judge yelled and slammed his gavel.

**Each night within his prison cell,  
he looks out through the bars.  
He reads the letters that she wrote.  
One day he'll know the taste of freedom.**

Luigi read another a letter from Peach. She missed him, and she wanted to tell someone, but she would do as he asked her. Luigi smiled at the letter. He'd been in for a year now, but knowing that he'd one day be free and see everyone again. . .he was happy with the knowledge.

**Over the hills and far away,  
she prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in his arms he swears she'll be.**

**Over the hills and far away,  
he swears he will return one day.  
far from the mountains and the seas,  
back in her arms is where he'll be.**

**Over the hills and far away,  
she prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in his arms is where she'll be.**

**Over the hills,  
over the hills and far away**.

Had he done the right thing? Staying silent about where he was that night. . .it was for Peach. It was for Mario. It was for all the mushroom kingdom citizens that would suffer if they knew there princess had gone out at night to be with a man who wasn't her husband. . .

**Over the hills,  
over the hills and far away.**

The town hated him for what they thought he'd done. . .If only they knew the sacrifice he was making. One day he'd get out, and maybe he could make them think of him as a hero once again. It was for everyone. . .

**The End**

_What do you think? Is Luigi a bad guy for going behind his brothers back? Or is he a good guy for losing 10 years of his life trying to keep the town from having a huge scandal that would dishonor the royal family? Did Luigi get what he deserved even though he didn't commit the crime? Consider these questions. . .and leave a review! I hope you like it! If you want to hear the song, I suggest you hear the version by "Nightwish" even though they weren't the original writers I don't think. I think Gary Parrish was, but I could be wrong. Maybe it was Led Zepplin._


End file.
